


Cuddle

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, Trans Anakin, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin gets his period and plans to spend it with his wife.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I got my period today, so Anakin gets his, too. Anakin doesn't want a hormone implant like Obi-Wan because the last implant Anakin had was a slave chip, so uh. He doesn't like implants.

Anakin pulls Padmé’s pillow out from under his legs and stretches when he hears Threepio exclaiming in the entrance hall. A smile spreads across his face as Padmé’s voice joins Threepio’s at a much quieter volume. She doesn’t sound too tired tonight, Anakin is pleased to note. 

Padmé complains to Threepio about the Senate all the way to the bedroom door, and Anakin grins when she stops dead upon seeing him in bed. She hands Threepio her datapad, lips turning up, before starting on undoing her hair. 

“Thank you, Threepio.”

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Padmé.” He turns to the bed. “Goodnight, Master Ani. Miss Padmé.”

“’Night, Threepio,” Anakin says, immediately returning his attention to his wife once Threepio turns to leave. “I missed you.”

Padmé shakes her hair out, a collection of pins held in hand. She starts walking to the bed. “I thought you weren’t coming back for a few weeks, at least.”

“Surprise?” Padmé’s pins make a clanking sound on the dresser top. “But it turned out the Seps got wind, so they were hastily trying to get away. Bad move on their part; they were very sloppy.”

“Were they now?”

Anakin smiles as Padmé joins him on the bed, not even bothering to get out of her clothes. “Yep.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m complaining.” She presses a quick kiss to his lips. “Now, why are you in bed with my heating pad?”

Sheepish, Anakin fiddles with his fingers as he responds. “I’m bleeding.”

Padmé makes a cooing noise and pulls him closer to her. Anakin happily lets her roll him over, hand pressing on the heating pad so it stays on his abdomen. His wife snuggles behind him, her legs sliding between his own and her chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Soft hands curl over his own, and Anakin lets out a happy sigh. He loves the rare times Padmé picks being the big spoon.

“So what happens to your shots this time?”

Anakin groans. “Me and Obi-Wan got captured, and they took our belts. Then after we got rescued we just had to keep going. Didn’t really have time to stop somewhere that wasn’t a warzone.”

“An implant would be so much easier, Ani. Obi-Wan never has this problem.”

“You know I don’t want one of those.” Anakin hears his voice getting flat, but he can’t help it. He’s had this conversation too many times, and not even just with Padmé. “You know that.”

Padmé sighs, her breath tickling his ear. “I know, Ani.”

“I’m sorry.” Anakin pulls one of her hands up to press a kiss to the back of it. “I don’t want to fight tonight.”

Padmé trails her hand up from the heating pad to Anakin’s heart. “I shouldn’t have pressed. What were you doing before I came home?” 

“Watching The Life of Derricote and Nivian.”

“Mhm. And how are they doing?”

Anakin laughs. “Terribly. Do you want me to start the episode over?”

“Please.” Padmé presses a kiss to his ear. “Did you bring the painkillers in here?”

“Of course I did. I knew I wasn’t getting out of this bed short of a summons and the refresher, Padmé.”

“Oh, excuse me. You only bleed occasionally; I had to make sure.”

“I even brought snacks.”

Padmé laughs loudly in Anakin’s ear, and he happily presses into her more as he restarts the holodrama.


End file.
